Consequences of a Decision
by The Long Gone Writer
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Life Changing Decision. Jeff has been away for a month without ever contacting Morgan, and it's driven her crazy. Will he come back, and what happens if he does? SwearingJeff Hardy
1. Jeff Returns

Jeff didn't come home for a month. He still went to work (god forbid he should miss work), but he never once tried to contact Morgan. The only reason she knew he was still alive was because she watched RAW every Monday and Matt told her. She begged him to bring his baby brother back home to her, but he always said "He'll come back when he's ready". So Morgan was left in Cameron by herself, slowly going mad. She'd lost her appetite when Jeff left, and so with that a lot of weight. She'd stopped sleeping so her eyes had dark circles around them. Her family tried to get her to eat or do something to tire her out in an effort to get her to sleep, but she just didn't care anymore. Nothing in her life mattered without Jeff. Then one day, out of the blue, he turned up on her front porch.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to keep a neutral tone to her voice.

Jeff stepped forward and hugged her, but Morgan's arms stayed firmly by her sides.

"You look great," he commented, stepping back and running a hand through his hair.

"Don't lie," she snapped. "I know I look like shit, you don't have to deny it."

"Anyway," Jeff continued. "I was hoping we could talk for a while, maybe go somewhere and eat?"

"Sure, let me get changed. I've been wearing this for days."

  


Jeff took Morgan to a local diner and ordered them both burgers and sodas. When the food arrived, Jeff started munching hungrily, while Morgan barely looked at her's.

"So you wanted to talk? I'm listening." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Umm, yeah," he nodded as he chewed. "You see, these last few weeks I've done a lot of thinking. About us, Jonathan, Beth. The whole thing."

"And what conclusion have you come to?" Morgan was in no mood to bullshit.

"I think I'm going to take a step back, at least for a while."

"I don't understand, a step back from what?"

"Everything." He stated.

"Including me, right?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "What was this last month if it wasn't a step back? I think you're just too afraid to face your problems. You can't handle it so you run away."

"It's not like that," he explained. "My time away was just to take me out of the situation so I could think clearly and I've done that. What I decided was that I love Jonathan,but I'm not his father and I won't ever be, so there's no reason to get involved. But you hurt me more than you'll ever know. That night I saw you differently and I don't know if I liked it. I still have to figure out whether or not we can move past this."

"So in the meantime I have to keep waiting right? Just sit by the phone and wait for your call?" Morgan spat sarcastically as she rose and threw some money on the table. "Newsflash Jeff. I won't wait forever. That's too long for me."

Without waiting for a reply, Morgan turned and walked out of the diner, leaving Jeff on his own.


	2. The End?

As soon as she was safe in her room, Morgan burst into tears. She couldn't believe what Jeff had said. She had thought that when he got back things would go back to normal. She had never thought he would want a break.

A knock at the door interrupted her chain of thought.

"Piss off!!" She screamed, but they kept knocking.

Finally getting annoyed she flounced across the room and yanked the door open, revealing a worn out Jeff. Morgan tried to slam the door shut, but he pushed against it. Eventually she gave up and sat back on the bed. Jeff chose to sit on her computer chair four feet away. She leaned forward, trying to make herself seem strong, aggressive even. The last thing she wanted was for him to think her weak.

"I thought you wanted space," she tried to be nasty, but all she wanted to do was hug him.

"I didn't want to leave things like that."

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a say in the matter. You hurt me, and I only did the exact same thing you did a month ago."

Jeff realised he couldn't talk to morgan while she was like this, so he said his goodbyes and left, not knowing if he would ever speak to her again.

  


  



	3. Out of Character

Despite everything that had gone on with Jeff, Morgan was still a dedicated RAW fan. The following Monday she sat and watched as usual. Jeff was in the middle of a backstage interview with Jonathan Coachman when out of the blue he broke out of character.

"Hold on Coach, there's something I need to say." Coach was stunned, but Jeff continued. "Morgan, I know you're watching this, so please listen. I've changed my mind, I was a fool to think I could be without you. Baby, I need you."

Just then the show cut to an advert. RAW went out live, so she knew no one had expected this. The bosses were going to be mad.

RAW was an hour away in Raleigh, so Morgan grabbed her keys and her helmet and raced outside to her motorcycle.

  


She got to the arena in less than an hour and was ushered inside by Mike, one of the security guards she knew. He took her straight to the locker room, and made her stand outside while he went in to get Jeff. After a few minutes he emerged, he eyes lighting up as he saw her.

"Let's go someplace and talk," she suggested.


	4. Reconciliation

They lay on the hood of Jeff's car, her smoking, him playing with her lighter.

"You were a bitch to me that night," he commented, never taking his eyes off the lighter.

"I know, I was just angry and upset." She stopped short. "Hey you were being totally irrational too!!"

"Can you imagine what I was going through? To have a child taken away from you forever?"

"Umm, yes."

Jeff remembered Morgan's miscarriage. Suddenly he realised what a complete idiot he was being. He had run away from the woman he loved because he felt misunderstood, when in reality she probably understood better than anyone else could. Without looking at her, he reached over and took her hand.

"I'm a dick, you have to take me back."

Morgan continued to smoke, not responding to Jeff's plea. Finally her heart told her what she had to do.

"Jeff we have to do this differently. You can't run off for a month every time we have an argument. It's not healthy for either of us."

"I know, it was stupid. Next time we talk it out, okay?"

Morgan squeezed his hand. "I missed you."

For the first time that night he looked straight into her eyes. "I love you, always have."

"Always will." they both sat up and met in a tender kiss. In one kiss, Morgan felt everything Jeff was going through: sadness about Jonathan, regret of their lost month, and happiness they were reunited.

"What about the bosses? Won't they discipline you for breaking out of character?"

"Probably, but I don't care. I've got you and that's all that matters."

Morgan wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "We'd better make it worthwhile then."

  



	5. Always Have, Always Will

Two months later Morgan was standing in front of her full-length mirror, looking at her reflection. Her eyes ran down the dress she was wearing, from the tight bodice to the long flowing skirt. She could hardly believe than in just over an hour she would be Mrs Morgan Hardy. She only hoped she could live up to the title.

  


The church was beautiful, the decorators had done an outstanding job. The room was draped in blue and white silk. Each of the bridesmaids were wearing dark blue dresses and carried a single lily. Amy Dumas, being the maid of honour, carried a smaller version of Morgan's lily bouqet.

As she walked down the aisle, she saw friends and family gasp at how gorgeous she looked, and it made her feel like royalty. The icing on the cake was when Jeff saw her, and her beauty made him catch his breath, he could hardly believe it was the same Morgan. By the time she was by his side, she was glowing with pride.

"I love you," he whispered as they stepped in front of the minister. "Always have."

"Always will," she replied quietly as the minister started the service, and she knew she always would.

  


  


**THE END!!!!!!!!**


End file.
